


Fools in Love

by Swanssmile



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is a gay sap, Grindeldore, I have incorporated exactly two German words I am proud, M/M, also very brief mention of Newt Scamander, it‘s pretty vanilla so it should be safe for general audience as well, non canon compliant only because of their relationship, rated t for mention of sexual interaction, though I‘m being very careful here, though you could call that interpretation, young grindeldore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: As the conversation with Newt stirrs up memories of his time with Gellert, Albus finds himself reliving a particularly vivid one.





	Fools in Love

They had been foolish. Had they stopped to think, if only for the shortest of beats, they would have recognized it. Their foolishness. Their self righteous recklessness, the kind that only came with the naivety of young minds and finalty of loving hearts. Their minds, hearts and bodies entangled alike with the sweet promise of the greater good. Their very own peace. Their very own foolishness.

Dumbledore smiled grimly at resurfacing thoughts as he made to leave Newt Scamander to the task he himself had never been able to finish, his mind harsh and cruel, his heart desperate. “I can’t move against Grindelwald.”, he’d said to the unsuspecting man, as if these words would ever do his feelings the slightest bit of justice. He huffed a laugh at his own irony. He indeed remembered times when he’d moved against Grindelwald, though it had been in pleasure rather than the haze of fighting. It seemed easy, easier than usual to let himself fall back to these memories. It was wrong. Nevertheless, he indulged in this pathetic kind of self abuse.

 

It was a hot summer evening, the sun was just setting in a breathtaking rainbow of colors as birds sung their goodbyes to the day. They lay on the dry grass behind Gellert’s Tante’s house, minds still reeling with wondrous possibilities, thoughts so powerful they made Albus’ head spin and his fingertips itch. He heard Gellert breathlessly laughing next to him, no doubt just as electrified as he was. “Imagine.”, the boy next to him murmured. They were gazing up at the fiery sky. „I am.“ Albus replied, hands outstretched in an attempt to freeze the colors, for he felt like he could reach the sky. The rumble of Gellert‘s bubbly laugh vibrated through the ground. „What are you doing?“ Albus couldn‘t help but join in, and soon they were holding their stomachs in a laughing fit and didn’t stop until they were so out of breath they started choking. They lay facing each other as they fought for oxygen, somehow never breaking eye contact. „The greater good, Albus. A new order for a better world, a world that knows only peace and goodness and we-„ his eyes adopted this shine that he could watch the entire day, „We are its prophets.“ Albus couldn‘t say anything, not with how Gellert was looking at him, not with how much he longed for what the boy next to him had just described. „Unsere Welt.“ Our world. Their fingertips had started touching. Whoever had moved in closer, Albus didn’t know. Neither did he care. Our world. He kept repeating these words in his head, smiling bigger each time. Their hands had found each other, fingers intertwined. „Our world.“ Albus finally breathed out into the humid air, an answer, a promise, meeting Gellert‘s gaze with the same fascination and wonder he saw there. And suddenly Albus lunged forward, overcome with the overwhelming need to _feel_. Their lips met in a hasty crush of push and pull as dreams and passion mingled with the leftover energy of visualizing their legacy. Hungry lips discovered every inch of skin available, searching for more, always searching for more. Albus impatiently ripped off Gellert‘s shirt, letting his eager hand roam freely over his chest, his arms, his sides. Oh how he relished in the feeling of soft hair and sharp angles, how much he longed for more. Kisses down his neck stopped Albus‘ exploring and he let his head roll to the side with a small sigh, Gellert‘s tongue and lips on his skin and his hands untying his shirt. In that moment, Albus truly felt like they could conquer the world. They were gods, the world at their hands, powerful and invincible. He held onto that thought until soon the feeling of Gellert inside him rendered him unable to think or speak or even move. When he came, Gellert‘s name tumbled from his lips in a vow only a fool in love could make, filled with emotions only Gellert would ever understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at like midnight and published it at 1 AM, it’s not beta‘d so please be nice :) My heart was longing for this so I thought I‘d give it a therapy session, hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos!


End file.
